Hero of the Forest
I've found the oldest cat on Baghdad. His name is... Captain Hiro!" — Carmen Carmen and the Hero of the Forest (year 3) is a 2016 buddy comedy fantasy adventure film and the 3rd chapter of the Carmen story. The first chapter is Carmen and the second is The Great Discovery. Characters *Carmen *Phillip *Carlos *Nico and Pedro *Spencer *Hiro *King Noogle *Han Machozba *Victor *Kevin *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Percy (not named; does not speak) *Stanley (not named, does not speak) *Salty (cameo) *Cranky the Crane (cameo) *Dr. Jacques Von Fifi (mentioned) Trivia *First movie not to feature Dr. Jacques Von Fifi *Stanley only appears in Nico's ghost story. *In the USA version, the last five DVD scenes are combined into "Carmen saves Hiro and Captain Hiro". *The first time Han is dressed as Fifi and his last appearence until The Mystery of the Brave. Tropes *Adult Fear: Being left and forgotten. Hiro originally came to Baghdad from Japan, and worked there until he broke down. He was put on a siding until he could receive the parts needed to repair him... but they never came, dooming him to years of isolation without contact from his old friends, or knowing how they are doing now. *Big Bad: Spencer becomes the main antagonist of the film. *Big Damn Heroes: **Mavis suddenly appears just as Spencer finds Carmen and Phillip at the quarry, and she gives him a "tour" which results in Spencer getting slate dust and rocks in his funnel. **Phillip swoops in to save Carmen and Hiro from falling off a tall waterfall in Spencer's trap in the film's climax. *Body Horror: A very tense chase scene in the climax has Hiro literally come apart and scream in agony from the stress of trying to flee Spencer, all while Thomas watches helplessly. The human equivalent would be bleeding to death. *But Now I Must Go: Hiro promises everyone is really useful before he marches away to his ship, intending to go back to Japan. *The Cavalry: Phillip and Carmen's friends usually end up fulfilling this role when the others are going through some sort of plan to fix Hiro or defeat Spencer. *The Chase: Spencer tries chasing after Carmen in the climax to prevent him from informing Sir Topham Hatt, fully intending to have Hiro scrapped. It results in Spencer falling into the muddy marshlands after some old tracks buckle and snap under his heavy weight. *"Could Have Avoided This!" Plot: Had Carmen told King Noogle about Hiro shortly after finding him instead of taking great pains to keep Hiro a secret, a lot of trouble could've been avoided. *Earn Your Happy Ending: For Hiro, he was abandoned on Sodor when the parts needed to repair him didn't come, and was forgotten for years. Through the efforts of Thomas and his friends, and the kindly intervention of Sir Topham Hatt, Hiro was fully repaired, restored to his rightful title as "Master of the Railway", and now able to go back to Japan. *Evil Is Petty: Spencer, who wants to have Hiro scrapped beecause he is far too old to be a useful steam engine. *Jaw Drop: Carmen when he notices Hiro for the first time. *Locked Out of the Loop: Invoked; everyone tries to keep King Noogle from learning that Hiro's hiding on Sodor, because they fear he'll be scrapped the moment he gets out. Once Thomas decides to take the ultimate risk and come clean, however, King Noogle is elated and promises to have Hiro repaired. *Oh, Crap!: How each member of the characters reacts upon seeing Spencer pass by. **Carmen has one after his breaks fail. **Hiro is understandably terrified when he hears Spencer whistling close by. Fortunately, Nico and Pedro were there to chase Spencer away. *Punny Name: Hiro. Coincidentally, the movie's title is called "Hero of the Forest". *Reasonable Authority Figure: King Noogle. Upon hearing that the "Master of the Forest" is somehow still staying on Baghdad after so many years, he immediately decides to help repair him at once. *Say My Name: Carmen and her team say Spencer's name after he arrives at the Headquarters. *This is No Time to Panic: Nico suffers this when Phillip attempts to rescue Carmen and Hiro. *True Companions: Carmen's friends all rally behind Carmen and Phillip in their efforts to help repair the broken-down Hiro and keep him company, and protect him from Spencer. *Wham Episode: Hiro is discovered and restored. *What the Hell, Hero?: King Noogle calls out Thomas for not finding Percy's mail trucks and slacking off his duties, unaware that Carmen was focused on helping Hiro. *When He Smiles: Hiro tells Carmen and Phillip that when Gordon smiles, it "changes his whole face". Category:MOVIES Category:Carmen